Battle of the Wills
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: In order to stay out of trouble, high school enemies must agree to be apart of a dance course until they can stop fighting. Will these stubborn hearts grow close and over come this punishment or will they keep fighting? KK
1. Intro

A/n- (This intro is done in Kaoru's POV people) I don't own RK so...yeah...start reading!

**Battle of the Wills**

_Intro_

"You can't be serious!" I shrieked as my school principal eyed me like I was crazy.

"Kaoru sit down!" She stated sternly as she began writing on fancy printed white paper.

"Kaoru, you and Mr. Himura here seem to be having frequent issues and quite frankly me and the teachers are tired of getting in the crossfire." Mrs. Taka said bluntly.

"My guardian won't allow this." The reason for my being here stated equally displeasured. "Actually we just called your guardian Mr. Himura and Sir Hiko has agreed to our conclusive punishment method." Mrs.Taka fired back.

She stopped writing to stare at Kenshin.I followed her gaze to see that Kenshin had a shocked expression on his face, then I looked to Mrs.Taka to see a small smile tug at her lips as she looked back down to continue writing. When she was finished she spoke again.

"Well :sigh: Since detention, in-school-suspension and any other form of school discipline don't work on you two, you're going to be apart of our dance team here. You will both be partnered up every time and you'll continue to go until you two learn to get along. And until then you both will not be allowed to leave Ms. Megumi's capable hands." Mrs.Taka reviewed aloud.

Silently I fumed in out rage as I listened to my punishment. And to think all of this over a little fight that really never even got that serious!

"But nothing happened! This is a waste of time." Kenshin muttered.

"Well then since you've disturbed your teacher's precious time in previous similar outbursts Mr. Himura you'll be repenting for their lost time through the dance course." Mrs.Taka said agitatedly. "Besides you two have so much energy why not put it to good use?" She added as she put her pen down.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I stood up ready to leave the office. "Ms. Kamiya stop!" Mrs.Taka yelled as she knew I would really leave.

I stopped walking and turned on my heel to face her as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Now look I think this punishment is fair considering you two should have been long gone by now. And Ms. Megumi didn't have to volunteer to do this either. So when you see her first thing tomorrow afternoon you better show some respect for her saving your butts." Mrs. Taka preached.

'If you asked me I was better off getting expelled.' I thought.

"Now please sit back down." Mrs.Taka said as she sighed and stood up from her desk.

Not feeling like I had a choice I sat back down exhaling rather loudly to let her know how much I disliked this whole situation.

Mrs.Taka eyed me as she walked around her desk to the front of it and stopped. She straightened out her navy blue work skirt, knocking out invisible wrinkles. She then repositioned her glasses by moving them along the bridge of her nose until she felt content with where she left them. And then finally her hands moved to make sure not a black hair on her head was out of place of the bun she put it in.

I was growing real annoyed by her delay on what she was about to say next and one glance over at Kenshin would tell me he too was just as frustrated and if not more.

"Well then since I've told you want will happen I've taken the liberty of making a contract and which both of you will have no choice, but to sign." Mrs.Taka began as she picked up the paper she was writing on before.

"To paraphrase what's stated here in the context it basically says that you two will agree to the terms of coming to dance rehearsals, being partnered, and if by any chance you haven't made much progress, will compete in any competition or competitions Ms. Megumi feels that you two should participate in. And not only the fore mentioned, but also should the two parties involved continue to display no progress or you refuse to continue to participate you will be immediately kicked out of this school **never** to return." She finished.

My eyes widened as this horrible nightmare just kept getting worse and worse. First the fact that I had to be in a dance course with my most hated enemy, then I had to be **partnered** with him every time and now this! A contract and a no back out policy!

Why didn't the women just ask me to shoot myself and spare me all the drama I felt would come from all of this?

"Isn't this a bit much Mrs. Taka?" Kenshin asked. By the sound of his voice he was border lined angry and shocked. "Yeah that's something the both of us can agree on. All of this for little old us?" I added.

Mrs.Taka just gave us a stern look.

"Listen here, despite your flawed streak for causing multiple disruptions you two are one of our top students here. Though I've in a way already given up on you two Ms. Megumi feels the need to give you one last chance." Mrs.Taka stated honestly.

"So count your blessing, pick up the pen and sign the contract." She said as she reached for the pen she put down and handed it to Kenshin first.

I watched a he hesitantly got up and walked the short distance from his chair to Mrs. Taka. He took the pen she offered him and stared blankly down at the paper that was to be our contract. Slowly he signed his name on one of the lines then slammed the pen down on the desk.

Mrs.Taka gave him a look before she picked up her pen and repeated her gesture to me.

Sitting down for an extra moment or two I stared at the wall to the side of me. Then I rolled my eyes yet again and jumped up to my feet and walked up to Mrs.Taka taking the pen out of her hand. Like Kenshin I looked down at the contract and my eyes fell to his somewhat neat signature.

"Any day now Kaoru." Mrs.Taka chimed. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered as I looked for the line I was suppose to sign on and wrote my name. As I signed my name I felt like I was signing away my soul.

I didn't want to be in no stupid dance course…nor did I want to be paired up with Mr. Bad Ass over there, but I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

I put the top on the pen and placed it down more gently on the desk then Kenshin had done and too sat back down.

"Well then…Now that, that is done you two are dismissed." Mrs.Taka said. "Remember you are to report to Ms. Megumi after school tomorrow." She called out to our retreating forms.

A/n- New story, new drama, and new adventures. Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this! And don't forget to R&R for me. Do you like it, hate it or love it?


	2. I Don't Want To

a/n- Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter.

**Battle of the Wills**

_Chapter 1: I Don't Want To_

Kaoru sighed as the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. She put her hands in her jean pockets and fiddled with a folded piece of paper inside one of them. It was her reminder to meet up with Miss Megumi and Kenshin that day around that time.

'I doubt Mrs. Taka really wants me and red head to meet today.' Kaoru thought sourly. Just as she rounded the corner to one of the school exists, the sight of three teachers standing guard caught Kaoru's attention.

They all stood at the door eyeing each of the students that walked by. Careful as to not miss one child. Kaoru quickly ducked back around the corner and muttered a curse under her breath.

"No big deal. I'll just try the other exist." Kaoru said to herself as she calmed down a bit and headed for the school exist in the cafeteria.

But as soon as Kaoru got there she was disappointed again to discover that the doors were blocked off yet again by teachers. Kaoru silently growled and turned to were the gymnasium was.

'She's really pushing it.' Kaoru thought heading to the gym.

Ms. Taka was really starting to annoy her. How much trouble does one person go to ensure that some high school kid follows out their punishment? Obviously someone who revolved their life around terrorizing teenagers.

As Kaoru made it to the gym doors up ahead she could make out the frame of Kenshin.

"Just who I wanted to see." She said sarcastically to herself.

Hearing something behind him Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru coming.

"So I guess your slow tail finally figured out that the doors were all blocked." Kenshin stated enjoying immensely as Kaoru's face pinched up in anger.

"What does that say about you standing outside the gym door and it is open." Kaoru said walking up to the door and pulling it open.

"How about delaying the enviable?" Kenshin responded narrowing his eyes. "Either way how is that going to look to Ms. Megumi coming to our practice late with you right behind me. The embarrassment!" Kaoru said entering, Kenshin following behind her.

"Shut up Kamiya." Kenshin said his amber eyes flaring. "You're not that much of a prize yourself." He added.

"Better than you." Kaoru countered smiling at the glare Kenshin sent her.

"Hey love birds you're late!" Ms. Megumi yelled from the center of the gym floor.

Kenshin and Kaoru's heads snapped up at the comment.

'Love birds! NEVER!" Kaoru thought as she made a sick face. 'She must be joking. There's no way in hell we're even close to that.' Kenshin thought going pale.

"Megumi-dono I do believe you are confused." Kenshin said in his "innocent" mask of angel student.

"Oh don't give me that act Himura-kun you know I know better." Megumi said crossing her arms.

Megumi was a woman in her late 20's who was built tall and slender. She had beautiful long black hair that she had worn down that day and lovely black eyes. From her presence grace and elegance emanated.

"I believe I had a reminder note sent to both of you this morning saying to meet me here at 4:15 sharp this afternoon. It is now….4:32. That's 7 minutes wasted." Megumi said looking at her wrist watch.

"Woo hoo! 7 minutes gone already." Kaoru mumbled.

"Excuse me what was that Kamiya?" Megumi snapped. "Um nothing ma'am." Kaoru replied quickly.

"Aside from my talents at the school being nurse and dance instructor here, I have developed quite the hearing range." She warned as she turned around to pick up some sheets of paper off of a blue mat laid out on the floor.

"Well now if we're all done playing games it's time to get serious." Megumi stated in a more relaxed tone as she smiled and handed both Kenshin and Kaoru a piece of paper.

"These are important dates on your calendar reminding you of practice dates and future competitions." She explained.

"But according to this the next competition isn't for another few weeks." Kaoru said flipping the paper reading both sides.

"Lets us hope that you and Himura then know how to make with the happy; otherwise I already have the official entry papers filled out waiting to be sent in." Megumi said unmoved by Kaoru's observation.

"And how long will we have to produce this happy?" Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow.

Megumi placed a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm….I would say you both have about…2 weeks to come up with the happy, otherwise I can tell the committee a week in advanced that we are entering." Megumi finally answered.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard…" Kenshin said silently.

"Well easy for you to say. There are two people involved in this. It depends of your lovely assistant if she is willing to cooperate or not with you dear boy." Megumi reminded.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru who had her eyes furrowed in astonishment of the carefully thought out calendar.

"And what if we have conflicts with some of the dates on these things?" Kaoru asked looking up at Megumi. "Eliminate the conflicts. I'll tell you this you'll have no more than a 10 minute grace period to make it to practice _if _the reason is good. Otherwise you're going to have to work it out some how." Megumi answered sitting down in a chair before the mat.

"But that's not fair! I have Kendo classes after school on some of the days I have to be here."

"Bingo Ms. Kamiya you just said exactly my point! You **have **to be here. You signed a contract in Ms. Taka's office and it binds you to my practices as mandatory." Megumi said.

'She stuck me again!' Kaoru thought angrily. Megumi watched as the anger swept across Kaoru's face.

"Next time read the fine print." Ms. Megumi stated. "Any more questions about the calendar? If not we can move on."

Kaoru and Kenshin didn't say anything. Inside in their heads they fumed silently over each personal issue already gained from this ordeal. Megumi eyed the two then suddenly her face lit up with excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"No more? Wonderful! Now we can get down to the dancing part!" 'Oh goody.' Both teenagers thought, no where near how excited their instructor was.

"Now you know since this is your first day I'll be nice and not let you practice, but tomorrow is a whole-other ball park. Despite what Mrs. Taka may have had you sign in her office there is a little flaw in the contract."

At hearing the word _flaw_ both teenagers' faces perked up hoping the _'little flaw'_ was really something good.

"Instead of partnering up every time you two, in the privacy of our designated rehearsal time, will dance with two of my top dancers in class. They are forbidden to mention anything about the rehearsal to further devastate what _'reputation'_ you have. Plus they are very compatible with you I promise." Megumi finished, doing the air quotes when she said reputation.

For a moment Kenshin and Kaoru were happy hearing that they didn't have to partner up each time. But then their happiness was shot down again as Ms. Megumi told them about how they would be paired off with one of her students.

'This isn't fair. This just isn't fair at all.' Kaoru thought shaking her head. 'At least they are forbidden from mentioning this.' Kenshin noted angrily as he looked off to his side with a scowl on his face.

Ms. Megumi looked back and forth between the two and confusion washed over her face.

"What's the matter you guys? I thought that would a good thing. I haven't mentioned your names to my students yet so I can tell them to forget it and go by what Mrs. Taka has." Megumi said in a rather calm voice, knowing they wouldn't refuse then.

"NO! … I mean, no Ms. Megumi please. They'll be just fine. Me and Himura can deal. RIGHT Himura?" Kaoru quickly replied as she elbowed Kenshin in his stomach. Kenshin coughed a bit and glared at Kaoru before answering.

"Yeah, yeah what she said."

Megumi half smiled not expecting her reply to come out like that. 'What did I sign myself up for?'

"Well…um…then since we're done with the introductions and what have you, you may leave. See you tomorrow!" Miss Megumi said smiling.


End file.
